Just Another Ordinary Day
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Ron get a little surprise at the Ministry one day on what they thought would just be another ordinary day. Please RR!


A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to post a two part post Hogwarts story. The idea for this randomly popped into my head the other day. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places mentioned in this story. Everything belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling. I do, however, own Patrick Creegan and I sort of own the Minute Ministry newsletter. (Well, technically I don't own Patrick Creegan since I based the first and last name off of two of my friends. The actual actions and personality of the character are _not _based on my friends though.)

This is also posted over at Portkey, fyi. I already have the second part ready to load, as I wrote this a while ago. I'll post it in a couple of days.

Enjoy!

Just Another Ordinary Day

21-year-old auror-in-training Harry Potter walked swiftly, but silently, down the long blue hallways of the Ministry of Magic. A cup of coffee in his right hand and his cloak in his left, his eyes focused straight ahead on the window displaying a fake beautiful, bright sunny day.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," a familiar joking voice said on his left. "How are you on this fine November morning?"

"Just peachy," Harry answered back grinning as he turned to face his best friend of ten years, Ron Weasely. "And how may I ask are you?"

Ron laughed. "Fine fine. Okay, let's cut this politeness crap. Just because we're now colleagues doesn't been we're not best friends, who are kids at heart."

Three years out of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were succeeding greatly as aurors in training who were soon going to be hired as professionals. Ron was currently dating his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, and Harry was happily married to none other than Hermione Granger. (Well, Hermione _Potter_ now actually, as she'd say promptly.)

"Agreed," Harry stated, referring to Ron's saying earlier. "Anyways, how's Luna these days?"

"Okay. She's been acting a little strange lately, though. A little moody and temperamental, if you ask me," Ron replied thoughtfully.

Harry frowned. "Strange, Hermione's been acting the same way recently."

Ron shook his head. "Must be a woman's thing."

Harry grinned. "Must be."

Together, the two friends walked down towards their training office, which was located very close to the aurors headquarters. Both of them occupied it, along with another trainee named Patrick Creegan who was originally from America. Once they reached it, they quickly stepped inside and went over to their respective desks.

Harry sat down and started rifling through some papers on his desk. Even though aurors mostly only had to deal with physical work, there were still a lot of written work and assignments involved, especially if you were a trainee, like him. It always reminded Harry of being back in school where he was frantically trying to complete his homework and scrambling to write another essay. He even still had Hermione nagging him to finish it, only now it was at their house, not at school.

"Harry, you know you have to complete that report for tomorrow," Harry pictured Hermione talking to him in his head. "If you don't, it could jeopardize your future career as auror!"

Harry smiled absent mindedly as her strict, but still lovely, voice filled his head. Thoughts of seeing her again, as he did everyday, after work ran along side that as his hands traced an invisible pattern of her name on his stack of papers.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Huh?" Harry quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh nothing, sorry."

Ron just rolled his eyes, figuring out quickly who and what Harry was thinking about.

Time slowly and silently passed as the two workers sat and tried to accomplish at least some work that day. No outside work was on the agenda today, so it looked as if it would be more boring hours in the office.

A knock on the door suddenly sounded at exactly noon. Both heads, one bright red while the other jet black, whipped towards it.

"Come in!" Ron shouted. The door flew open to reveal Patrick Creegan reading a small booklet in his hand.

"Hey Patrick," Harry waved slightly with his quill still in his hand. "How's it going?"

"Okay," Patrick said, bored, in his American accent. The 32-year-old wizard had come over to England less than two years ago seeking a new experience and a new career. He had gotten both simultaneously when he had met Harry and Ron within his first month abroad when he had come to the Ministry for an interview. Once he had gotten over his shock of seeing the famous boy-who-lived (Harry was famous all over the world now, not just in Europe, especially after his great defeat of Voldemort in his seventh and final year of Hogwarts.) he had excitedly agreed to being interviewed for a trainee position as an auror. He had, of course, gotten accepted into the training system not long after this.

"Whatcha reading?" Ron asked only somewhat curiously.

"Just the _Minute Ministry_," Patrick replied flipping the page of the book. The _Minute Ministry _was the weekly newsletter for the Ministry of Magic with little articles about current events around England, company functions, stuff coming up, notices, little things about employees, and personal messages. It had started just over a year ago by some workers who used to work for the Daily Prophet.

"Oh yeah, didn't the latest edition come out his morning?" Ron questioned.

"Yep," Patrick said. "I picked up an extra copy you guys can share." He reached into his pocket to pull out the newsletter and tossed it to his friends.

"Thanks mate," Ron caught it and glanced at the cover briefly before opening to the first page. Harry went to stand next to him so he could also read it.

"Hey look, there's going to be a Christmas party next month on the 14th," Ron pointed out.

"Cool, hope it's better than last year's," Harry said, referring to the large amount of people that had gotten drunk at the last one.

"Yeah," Ron nodded as he continued to skim the articles.

When he read everything but the last few pages, he placed the whole thing in Harry's hands and turned away. "I'm done with it."

"Okay," Harry mumbled, as he closed it to read the back cover where the personal messages and birth or pregnancy announcements were located.

Just before he was about to toss it onto his desk, a name at the bottom right corner of the page caught his eye.

"Ron!" he exclaimed after a few seconds. "Ron, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Tell you what?" Ron asked, looking extremely confused.

"That you and Luna were expecting something."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron ran over to where Harry was standing.

"Look!" Harry pointed to what he had just read.

_**Ronald Weasely**_

**Congratulations to you and your girlfriend Ms. Luna Lovegood for the news of your first baby, due next summer. Best wishes to the both of you!**

"What?" Ron's face turned as white as a ghost's. "No, it must be a mistake."

"You mean she didn't tell you?" Harry asked in surprise. "You're just finding out now?"

Ron nodded silently. "I'm going to be, I'm going to be…" he trailed off still in complete shock.

"You're going to be…_a father_," Harry grinned and patted his friend on the back. "Congratulations mate."

"I can't believe this!" Ron said. "I really can't!"

Harry's grin faded. "Ron, do you _want_ this baby?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally, he replied firmly, "Yes."

Harry smiled again. "That's good to hear."

"But there's one thing I'm going to have to do," Ron turned to look Harry in the eyes. "I'm going to have to marry her."

Harry nodded, expecting this. "That would probably be a good idea."

"But, that's after I kill her for not telling me something this big. Jeez, you'd think I'd be the first person she'd tell, not the whole damn ministry in this newsletter!"

Harry laughed. "That's true. Don't be too hard on her. She _is_ pregnant."

"Wow, I still can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad." Ron smiled vaguely. "I hope I'll be a good one."

"I'm sure you will be." Harry reassured Ron.

Ron suddenly took the newsletter out of Harry's hand to look at the back page. He walked back to his desk and leaned up against it. "Might as well check to see who my future son or daughter will be going to Hogwarts with when they're ready."

"Good idea."

Ron flattened out the booklet and started reading. "Oh cool, Lavender and Seamus are expecting a baby next July."

"Oh really, that's nice," Harry said.

After two more seconds, Ron looked up with a face almost as pale as before.

"H-Harry," Ron stuttered. "You d-didn't, didn't tell me that you k-knew who my kid would be going to school with."

"Now, what are _you_ talking about?" Harry frowned. "Are you talking about Lavender and Seamus's kid? Or someone else?"

Ron furiously shook his head. "Someone else."

"Oh no, is it someone we don't like? Like a _Slytherin_?" Harry looked a little worried.

"No, it's, it's…" Ron couldn't seem to say it because of his shock.

Harry went over to where Ron was standing. "Let me see," he practically grabbed it out of his friend's hands.

Harry carefully read through each and every one, mentally making a list of the future parents. _Rebecca Brooks, Daniel Calls, Seamus Finnigan, Kathryn Millar, Harry Potter, Kevin Runners…_

'Wait a second,' Harry's eyes widened. 'Harry Potter—that's me!'

"Hermione's pregnant?" Harry whispered to himself. "We're going to have a baby?"

Ron looked at Harry. "You didn't know either?"

Harry shook his head as he fully read the message.

_**Harry Potter**_

**Congratulations to the famous Boy-Who-Lived (also known as Harry Potter) and his lovely wife, Hermione Potter, for the news of your first baby due early next summer. Best wishes to the both of you!**

"I can't believe we're both going to be fathers," Harry said. "I just can't believe it."

"I know, me neither," Ron said.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you," a voice suddenly interrupted Harry and Ron's world. The two of them turned their heads quickly to the entrance of the office where they saw Patrick still standing. They had completely forgotten he was there. He must have just silently watched the two friends find out that they were to be fathers for the very first time.

"Thank you Patrick," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron nodded thankfully.

"Think you'll be able to give us parenting tips?" Harry asked Patrick, who had two young children of his own: a boy by the name of Christopher and a girl named Ashley.

"I think so," Patrick grinned as he walked out the door.

"Think we should still do something about our sneaky girls?" Harry asked Ron about a half hour before they were set to leave work.

"Hmm, I don't know," Ron said. "I'm sure that we'll figure out something though."

"Yeah, probably," Harry smirked. "Though, I'm sure they have enough on their plates with being pregnant. I mean, they're already acting moody, right?"

"Yeah," Ron laughed. "Think it'll get worse?"

"Probably," Harry said, while thinking about what the several months would have in store for him.

A/N: Well here's the first out of two parts of "Just Another Ordinary Day". Hopefully I can get the next part up this weekend and if not, sometime this week. Look out for the H/Hr fluff part! As always, reviews and viewing my other stories is appreciated!


End file.
